Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Heart of the Sinner
by RoyalKnight1
Summary: Drawn to Tokyo-3 by a mysterious message, Mecha Pilot Gabriel Falkner of the States arrives just in time to witness the attack of one of the mysterious entities know only as ‘Angels’ and In the aftermath, sends for his Suit as a new enemy strikes too soon


Disclaimer: Evangelion is the property of Gainax.  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.

Note: This is an original story within the Neon Genesis Evangelion universe; it contains canon characters as well as OC's

Summary: Drawn to Tokyo-3 by a mysterious message, Mecha Pilot Gabriel Falkner of the States arrives just in time to witness the attack of one of the mysterious entities know only as 'Angels' and In the aftermath of the attack sends for his Suit as a new enemy strikes just too soon.

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Heart of the Sinner

Prologue: The Summons

Brooklyn 10:00 am

"…Ninety-Nine and…One Hundred" Gabriel Falkner muttered as he finished his workout routine "Whew…I have to do this more often." He got up and rolled his shoulders when his sister Erica came in "Oh God…you stink" she muttered, Gabriel then looked over at her "What did you expect Sis" He gestured to the workout equipment "This is hard stuff", She scoffed "'Hard stuff' my left foot" she flexed her arm "I just did 100 reps yesterday." He picked up one of the weights "100 reps with what, eighty pounds?" he laughed as she looked offended "I did 280 Sis" she then laughed and said "Before we get into this 'discussion' again, you got a letter" Gabriel's face grew expressionless "From who?" he questioned, Erica shrugged her slender shoulders "I don't know" she fished out the letter "It's got no return address, only 'Nerv'." Gabriel got up "Nerv" he looked at the letter closer "What the hell is that?" she pulled the letter back from him and said "I've no idea, but it looks official" then she handed it to him "open it." He grabbed it and did as instructed "Its…photos" Erica tilted her head to one side "Huh?" he showed her and listened to her gasp "Its photos of me training in the MMACPE", Erica rolled her eyes then smiled "In English please", he smiled back at her and said "The Massive Mobile Artillery Combat Powered Exoskeleton" then she interrupted him before he could continue "Isn't that the _really _big robot thing you have in a warehouse overseas?" he nodded "Yep, the very same" he shook the envelope to see if there was any more pictures in it when he noticed a letter fell out of it "What's this?" he muttered as he picked it up, then he began to read:

_Dear Gabriel_

_I know this may have come as a shock to you but I am actually un-affiliated with Nerv, I simply 'Browed' one of their envelopes to get your attention, more to the point, I need you to come to Tokyo-3 now, I need your skills as things are getting heated over here…_

"Tokyo-3" he pondered "Why?" then he continued reading

…_As these mysterious entities know only as 'Angels' started to appear in the area. Oh, and before I forget, Nerv has kids, bloody kids, defending this area…I have to admit though the one in the purple Evangelion, yep Gabe, that's what they called them, has some skills; I heard there were two other kids but I've yet to see them in action._

Gabriel sifted through the pictures and he noticed a picture of a large purple humanoid like machine with a horn on its head, the picture was marked 'Eva Unit-01' _So that's an Evangelion _Gabriel thought before he finished the letter…

_So, get over here and don't forget the MMACPE alright?_

_We will meet when you arrive._

Gabriel put the letter and the photos back into the envelope and then stuffed that into his pocket and finally addressed his sister who, out of boredom, hand went to the fridge, grabbed a soda, returned and sat on one of their bean bag chairs; "Erica" Gabriel said emotionlessly "I need to go somewhere, now" she picked her head up "Where?" she questioned nervously at the tone Gabriel used, "Tokyo-3 apparently" she got up and walked over to him "It's that 'Nerv' thing, isn't it?" she asked, he put a hand on her shoulder and said "Nope, that was just to get my attention" he then turned to walk away but he stopped and asked "How'd you hear about Tokyo-3 and Nerv?" she spoke softly "He told me." Gabriel sighed "Him, huh?" _So you were the one who sent the message,_ _Alexander St James, a family friend, scratch that, former family friend, but were you there when we needed you after Mom and Pop were killed, Nope, I had to take care of Erica at fifteen, on the streets, because you were on the other side of the fucking world you bastard._ His sister's voice broke the 'trance' he was in, "Gabriel, are you alright?" he turned around "Yeah, I'm alright, just went down memory lane for a second there" then he walked over to the closet and grabbed his gym bag and started stuffing it with his stuff, Erica then walked over to him and chuckled "You really don't know how to pack, do you?" she grabbed the bag from him "You go do something else" Gabriel was laughing as he walked out of the room "Whatever you say Sis."

When Gabriel stepped outside, he took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly "So, what do you want me to do for you now Alex" he muttered to no one in particular. He looked up to the sky and thought about his parents…

_Mom…Dad…why'd you have to take that trip…_

_You said it yourself Dad 'I have a bad feeling about this'_

_Oh, and Alex, I guess you didn't even have the balls to tell me about my parents deaths yourself and you expect favors from me? Stupid, stupid man _he punched the wall _you caught my attention with these Evas and these 'Angels' but that's it, that's all I'm going for, not for you. Oh, and don't act like you need me, you could of piloted that thing yourself, you just want something else to hold over me._

Gabriel heard the door open and noticed his sister with two bags "I don't need…" he trailed off as realization hit him "No, you're not coming with me" he said in as stern a tone as he could manage "You need me" she replied in a tone that said she would _NOT _take no for an answer "When do we leave?" Gabriel sighed "Whenever the bus gets here" she gave him a perplexed look "What about your car?" he chuckled and said "In the shop" as he pointed to the bent light pole and the damaged Garage "They're fixing the damage and the brakes." As they talked the bus finally showed up "Come on Erica" he gestured to the bus' open door, she stood there "If you want to come, let's go" Erica shook her head "I'm coming." As the bus' door closed and it started to move he thought…

_Tokyo-3, Nerv…_

_Alex…Here I come._


End file.
